The Five Finger Mystery of Love
by detrametal
Summary: A rather simple tale, Raven seduces a mysterious man she meets at a concert...well more like slightly-willingly-abducts but minor details, anyways she does indeed have sex with him (mind the rating, duh). But in the morning he's gone, now she's on the warpath to find him again, the other part of her soul. Has a bit of everything, comedy, friendship some hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! First off I don't own Teen Titans, the Lubbock Lonestar Amphitheater (on which the stadium I will describe will bear an uncanny resemblance to) any songs mentioned, any bands mentioned or Ivan Moody (one of the coolest guys ever!)…but I do highly suggest that you support the concert industry, local and otherwise, listen to the songs, check out the bands and go check out the artists behind your favorite music (you'd be surprised on how nice most of them are). I guess I should mention that entire premise is based on a thought I had at a concert in Lubbock…with this same line up…alright, it's a blatant rip off.

**If you read my profile you can skip this note, for awhile I probably won't be updating, I'm trying to clear most of the stories off my machine as a clean up. Afterwards I'll probably put up a poll to see which story I should finish first. Not to say their won't be updates…just few and far between, I want to know what you guys want me to do.**

Please respond. I'm kinda loosing my will to write... :(

* * *

Raven reveled in the silence of the Tower, the sounds that had once been made had been gone for a year now. The twenty one year old walked out of her room to see her three roommates talking on the couch. Cyborg was talking about his baby while Robin stuck his tongue out trying to beat the solo high score on the game while Starfire watched the screen, mesmerized by the colors. She let out a smile when she was sure they wouldn't see it. No more Beast Boy. For a year he had been gone and now she felt like the thorn in her side had been taken out, no more of the annoying runt that tried to rope her into everything.

But things had gotten…odd around the tower. Everyone in the tower was in love with Robin. Yes, even Cyborg, but nobody really cared. The day they had told the boy wonder Beast Boy packed his things and left with only the explanation that he couldn't keep their company. But with all the sincerity in his heart he wished them for the happiest of lives before he left with not another word. Raven looked at her watch before speaking up "Guys, my concert starts soon. See you tonight, don't wait up" at their various acknowledgements she floated back to her room to change into a disguise.

* * *

As All that Remains screamed out "What if I was Nothing" Raven wondered why the tears running down her face felt so soothing. She closed her eyes and watched the auras around her flare and contract, one particularly happy aura made her open her eyes to see a girl in hot pink smiling as she sang out loud. She recognized the woman, a particularly dark and depressing goth by the name of Amy. Auras, she mused are clouded by vision. She repeated and found an aura that made her want to bask in it's warmth, gloriously warm and kind it radiated outwards in the persons presence like a coat of comfort. To her surprise it was a patron of her favorite café, a man known for his dark poetry and almost nihilistic views, his arms were wrapped around who she assumed to be his girlfriend as they both sang out loud.

As she watched All that Remains, Sevendust, In this Moment and Asking Alexandria she could only feel the anticipation building for one of her favorite bands, Five Finger Death Punch. The tickets, she decided, where the best gift the city had ever given her. As she pulled herself to the back of the pit and stood in front of the sound booth she closed her eyes and looked upwards only to be drawn to sight that painted the back of her mind like blood on snow. An aura that didn't match the blues and greens of everyone in the crowd, or the yellows of the performers, the aura that eclipsed all of them was the color of ash, the color of pain and it radiated above the crowd like a cloud, yet none of them noticed. She traced it back to a single man leaning against the cinderblock wall, wearing a hoody that shadowed his face and long jeans he was completely hidden from her. But something about him called out to her in a way that she felt ripped her soul. For a second her soul touched the cloud of pain and she felt what he was trying to do. Drown out his pain in the pumping bass and the skull shattering screams of people. Her eyes clouded as she saw things in the muted colors of one who was trying their best to forget. And she realized that this man, the other part of her soul, was in pain and she grabbed Amy and paid for the shot the girl was selling before downing it's contents and getting another. By the time she made it the thirty feet she was drunk enough that all her timidity was gone for the moment. She slipped over and pressed a hand to his chest just as people were filing back in for Five Finger to take the stage, she found herself facing away from him with her arm tightened behind her back in a hold.

Just behind her his voice answered her unspoken question "Raven, yes, I know who you are, do not touch me. It won't end well"

She stood up as he let go and turned back towards him with a smile "I don't think it would end badly" and the light show that followed the headlining act caught her attention. Blues, reds and greens swung around the stage as the lights roamed the stage. She managed to sneak behind her mystery soul mate and pulled the side of his hood far enough back that she could molest the side of his neck. Her hands slipped under the hoody and shirt to caress the muscles underneath, she felt six pack abs that made her tingle as she tried to find out how far they descended, only to be stopped by his belt. he tried to push her back but she wrapped a leg around his waist and kissed the patch of skin right under his jaw. She pressed her body into his back and murmured huskily "I want to see you naked in my bed…" she felt him shudder.

He tried to push her off but she could feel his resolve waning "Get off me, I don't want anything to do with you"

She hadn't budged and bit lightly on the same patch of skin "Lying won't get you what you want."

"I don't want this" he stammered weakly.

As each song ended she got bolder and bolder, eventually she pulled one of his hands almost painfully behind him so she could force him to grope her breast. She moaned quietly into his ear and her calf pressed up against his growing erection. Ivan Moody, the front man for the band smiled into the mic "Alright, now I want to bring all the little kiddies onto the stage" after some hubbub she heard him again "I know you want to get some camera time but don't try to make kids now!"

With a twist of her lips she moaned against her victim's ear "But why not? It's so fun…" she tugged on his pants again and managed to loosen his belt enough that she could get a hand down into his boxers.

Just as she did so the band bid the crowd a good night. She pouted lightly before smirking against his neck, he could feel it and his eyes widened "Don't do i-!" he was cut off as the black energy bird teleported them to her room.

* * *

She pressed her body against him and let her eyes stay closed and the darkness of the room cloak him, his aura was bright enough to see his form without light. She pulled her shirt and bra over her head with a swift jerk and she ripped his in half. As he tried to struggle she pressed black bands of power around him and traced down his sculpted body with her tongue, she slowly worked his pants off keeping her hands close to her mouth as she nipped and suckled the skin, she knew he was going to crack. And when he did she only thanked god. He just stopped fighting as she pulled off her own pants and mounted him. As she rode him she kissed and slowly, hesitantly he thrust up against her. Lights flashed behind both of their eyes and they formed a rhythm as their thrust met each other, her breast ran along his chest and both enjoyed the sensation as the dark tips dragged along the skin. She pushed both of them over the edge time and time again, she could feel her own nectar mix with his as it ran down the inside of her leg. She wiped it up with a delicate finger and sighed "Such a waste" even with her eyes closed she could feel his body twitch as she sucked on the finger and pulled it out of her mouth with a pop. She slid down his body until she nuzzled his testicles with her nose and she felt him stiffen and she giggled "Another round?" she false gasped "alright, if you insist" she giggled before again filling herself with him. As she thrust against him she could feel him hitting spots that made her twist and squirm and pant and moan and by far the biggest orgasm ripped through both of them and she collapsed beside him. Her powers knocked him out and she grumbled in disappointment before crossing her legs tightly and drifting off.

* * *

Raven woke up alone, that she was accustomed to, what she wasn't was the empty feeling of not seeing another person beside her. She looked around and took in things. Her room wasn't torn up which was a pleasant surprise, all his clothes- even the torn shirt- was gone and her clothes were neatly folded on top of her dresser with a pin on top of a small stylistic set of brass knuckles holding down a note. Chicken scratch really that simply said _Sorry, but I can't allow myself to mess you up. And if I stay I will_. That was it. That was all. She had a fire burning in her eyes "I will find you,my soul, and when I do I'm never letting you go again!"

The other Titans were cautious as Raven stepped out of her room, Cyborg ventured "Raven, you okay? It's noon."

She shrugged and took her tea before her eyes snapped to her companion "Cyborg, did anyone leave the tower?"

He shook his head "No, after you left the only thing I got was us coming out of our rooms…" he was getting less and less sure of himself as he saw her clench her jaw. He took a step back as did Robin and Star as she stomped past.

After two weeks of searching in every spare second she had the half-demon did what she was loathe to do. She went to find a P.I. She walked into the common room and watched as Cyborg and Star walked down to the garage talking about the commonalities between a light-space engine and a combustion engine with the horsepower equivalent of the sun. Leaving Robin alone. Perfect. She took a deep drink of tea "Robin, do you know any good private investigators?"

He looked up from the computer "Why?"

She spoke in the _don't-ask-and-I-won't-rip-your-arms-off_ voice "Private matter"

He nodded, more than slightly scared "U-um, I think I have a card for one" and he ripped his wallet out before handing her the card.

She walked off to see this man leaving a very relived Robin alone in the room.

* * *

Raven turned the little piece of paper stock over in her hands, the simple white card held only a little bit of information and yet it held-possibly- the answer to her prayers.

_Samuel S. Rooch_

_Private Instigator_

_Suite C Swan Building_

_(000) 000-0001_

She rolled the card over in her hands again and walked to the old building, built at the founding of the city by the man who owned the shipping company that made Jump the hub of the area it had withstood too many years and trials.

As she walked in she was taken back, the 193 year old building looked brand new on the inside, blue tiles with flecks of metallic silvers, reds and greens sparkled radiantly into the dark walls, painted in scenes from _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ from floor to ceiling, around the room was light gray furniture. Close to the far wall was a dark wood desk and a slim woman wearing a dark business suit, with her black hair in a tight bun and piercing brown eyes sitting behind thin framed glasses as she looked up. Her voice was pleasant and polite but not too much so "May I help you?"

Raven approached and realized the woman was probably no older than herself "Yes, I need to speak to Mr.…Rooch about a case"

The woman blinked once "One moment please" and she stood up and opened a door that was hidden in the painting itself and slipping in. After a moment the woman returned and motioned for Raven to follow, as they went down a hall the woman started speaking "Detective Rooch is very peculiar, he will address you through an electronic screen, you won't see him face to face, nor will you hear his true voice. Don't worry it's just a thing he does, he was severely scarred some time ago and has somewhat of a complex. I'll take you to the screen where you can talk to him about your case. He may or may not take it. Any questions?"

The woman had walked abreast with Raven and had looked her in the eyes as she spoke with a slight bit of kindness in her voice "quite a few but I'll stick with what's your name?"

The other woman smiled "My name is Amiline Wend. Secretary, lawyer-in-training, detective-in-training" she held out a hand that Raven shook and they reached the end of the hall, a couch and a few other items of furniture such as a table sat at the end facing a small black screen that was centered around the objects.

Amiline spoke softly "Detective? We're here"

The screen flicked on to a smiley face, a rather disturbing one, the circle was overlapped several times, sitting just off of one another, two smaller circles formed the eyes with lines falling onto a stitched smile as tears, the entire thing sat on a dark gray background that stood out starkly against the light blues that made up the sky of the painting that extended this far back. A manufactured voice echoed out of a hidden speaker, a neutral voice, not too high nor too low, gave nothing away "Thank you Ms. Wend." the woman nodded and walked away "Now, Ms. Roth what can I do for you?"

She suddenly felt embarrassed, she was going to tell a total stranger about her night? A known crime fighter having a one night stand? He seemed to sense her sudden quandary "Ms. Roth, I have complete secrecy even in consultation between anything we say or do or do not say or do here."

Suddenly lighter she started "About three weeks ago something happened. I went to a concert and found a man…I…" she suddenly felt ashamed.

"You had sex with him" she nodded "A one night stand" again she nodded "You aren't pregnant, so that must mean you want to find him" she nodded yet a third time "Did he leave any sort of message?"

"Yes, he wrote me this note" she set it on the desk that sat directly in front of the screen.

After a moment Rooch sighed "Ms. Roth, I cannot take the case"

She screamed "WHAT?!" her anger overriding her sensibilities "Why not?!"

That same damnably calm voice seemed not to notice "Ms. Roth, in the past four months I have solved thirteen cases like this and they all go the same way. Woman comes in to find one night stand mate, I find him, I bring him back to the woman, she goes off happily. I get a call, Man's an asshole. I say I can't help that. I get sued. That leads to more work for Ms. Wend and myself. Take his word for it and leave it alone. It's going to save you much heart break."

Raven felt herself near the verge of tears, the only detective Robin endorsed was turning her down, as she fought the burning in her throat she asked "Is there anyone in this town who might take the case?"

A moment of silence "No…but I may have a solution"

Raven's eyes lit up as she waited with a small smile threatening to burst onto her face "I will help you find your man. BUT I will not take the case and I will require you to sign a contract stating that I am in no way responsible for what you do or do not find, I will only be responsible for helping you, a payment will be required of some degree. Give me twenty-four hours and be back here. I'll have a contract drawn up and ready for your approval." the screen went black and Raven exited with a lighter heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked in the morning two days after and Wend gave her a small smile before handing her the paper to look over. Rooch's contract was simple, his rate would be almost half his usual since she would be the one gathering the information and evidence she would bring it back and he would advise her on what steps he would take. She agreed and before Wend in that tiny monitored room she signed the paper.

Wend nodded leaving Raven to talk to the investigator "So what should my first move be?"

In her mind she could see the office, dark, the only light from a small monitor that showed the view of the cameras as he laced his fingers and set his chin on them, the sleeves of his long coat hiding everything else with the darkness "If you met him at the concert what all do you have that would track a person?"

"We could go by tickets" she mused at the screen.

"Not entirely. It is true that many people could be traced but a name alone won't help us. That and many people bought their tickets with cash or were given them as a gift. What else can we use?"

"What about talking to those who were there?"

There was a negative grunt "It wouldn't be productive. You were in disguise and he was shadowed. Not to mention that many people weren't paying attention to anything other than their immediate surroundings and the music. This is a life lessoned that many people have given their entirety for so learn it well: people lie. Do not trust those that have not given you beyond a reason to."

Raven stared at the smile wishing that she could have the least bit of information about this 'Rooch' but she didn't and let out a sigh "Alright, then I'll ask, who do you trust?"

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation "I trust myself and Wend. At the moment that is all"

"Not even the Titans?"

"No, each of you has your own agenda, not to say I'm not thankful but even my clients who bare their souls to me are suspect. Everyone has their own views based on their own bias and the fact that humans always try to paint themselves in a better light." she could hear cloth rasp as it moved against another fabric "but back to our dilemma, what can you find that would prove you were there with another person?"

Rubbing her eyes the telekinetic breathed "A photo…no, not a photo, a video, but all the cameras were facing the stage"

As soon as she finished the thought he cut in "This is where I can advise. I know for a fact that, yes, many cameras are facing towards the bands on stage, but seventeen canvas the crowd for safety reasons. You should be able to ask the security for the tapes and find yourself and who you're searching for and I'll look over it and we can continue this discussion at another time."

Raven left with a feeling of anticipation deep in her gut, a hit of nervousness as she thought of finding the man, and last a swirl of relief-he was not only as good as Robin said, he was better.

* * *

In the darker side streets of the city where trash made certain areas impassable to cars, one man slowly stalked into the darkness an alley provided and looked at the four other men "The Boss says ta take'm down, he got too much info outta Toshi, can't trust em' no more"

One of the four shadows nodded and spoke in a voice so cultured that it belonged more at Harvard or Yale than in a filthy back street on the opposite coast "Of course, I told you this would happened. Tell your boss that it will be taken care of"

Another shadow with the same cultured tone then voiced the greatest quandary aloud "So who is it?"

* * *

Rooch quietly made his way back home, a small seemingly Lilliputian house that held many surprises to those worthy enough to make past the entrance. Yards of bandages unwound in a raspy song as the investigator opened the bar to pour himself a drink, the dark amber liquid seeming to follow his whims until the cork was returned and it's comforting salve locked away for yet another day. Slowly he rubbed his palm over the deep jagged wound in his side, though healed many years ago the pain was unbearable to him, every moment of his life the threat of being overwhelmed hovered over him.

The few cubes of ice jingled quietly as he swirled the glass, the only sound until he pressed a button and Bocelli's voice drifted quietly over the soft features of the room. The alcohol dulled the pain a touch before he lifted the glass to a picture on an end table with a candle, always lit and a growing orchid that sat on the table "Cheers detective"

The picture said nothing but the words that the man had said echoed in his head. Against his will a soft smile, like rock worn away over time and tamed by experience, appeared as he shook his head "You had a good run, and suddenly I find myself wondering if I'll have as good a reputation."

* * *

Raven had scanned the footage maybe a dozen times trying to locate herself and her mystery target in the crowd, but even knowing where she was the target managed to elude the surveillance. She was sure that the footage held nothing.

Rooch took it apart in mere minutes. 'I guess this is why I pay him' she mused as the smile was replaced by a screen shot. Her eyes widened as the film showed undoubtedly her as she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his neck. Even through the filter she could hear the disappointment _bleed_ into his voice "You neglected to say that you molested then kidnapped him"

Suddenly she felt as if his help was flying out the window faster than Beast Boy when he annoyed her "…I can only say that he is the other part of my soul. After I took him he seemed more than wholehearted in his…conquest"

There was a polished sigh "Ms. Roth, there are few men who could resist a woman such as yourself baiting them with sex. We are simply built. That's why sex shops litter so many side streets, it's profitable to play on the instincts of men." there was a silence that she feared would be the end of their arrangement "…but I understand that if he is the other part of your soul that you would want to keep him close. But a judge won't see it like that. Every argument could be made that this was molestation, kidnapping and rape. I will continue to help you find him with two new clauses. First you will tell me everything, half truths and unsaid words won't help us. Secondly when you find him and confront him you will abide by his wishes, if he doesn't want to be a part of your life then you will leave him in peace. Do you accept?"

It was a poisoned bait, that much she knew. If she said no then he wouldn't help her and her chances would be next to none. If she said yes then that left the entirety of her soul uneasy, if her mystery man didn't see her as his mate she would forever spend her days pining after him and try to win his attention, but this clause prevented that. Raven gritted her teeth "I agreed to your contract before and I will do so again"

"Approved, we will continue this tomorrow. But on a much lighter note Ms. Wend wanted to speak to you, as one woman to another as she put it, and since she will be off in a few moments and I myself must leave I thought it would be my duty as her employer to inform you. Good day" and the smile blinked off and Raven's brow arched at the final statement before she turned and walked out to see Amiline Wend with a cautious smile holding the door open.

Raven tried something new, giving her most encouraging smile. Apparently it worked as Wend's grin grew bigger "Ms. Raven…would you care to get some lunch together?"

The heroine shrugged "Sure, is there a place nearby?" and soon she found herself sitting in a small French restaurant where both women had a small beef salad. And as another first Raven broke the silence "How did I not know about this place?"

Her company giggled "Frank doesn't advertise, only word of mouth…but I guess that he does well enough, he goes back to France every summer"

Raven didn't want the conversation to end, Amiline was more interesting than she originally gave the woman credit for and her intellect was every bit as sharp as her own. Casting a quick glance she noticed the book poking out of Wend's bag "Is that June Webner's new book?"

June Webner was the leading authoress of realistic horror, Raven had only not turned the tower into a nightmare again because Fear had passed out somewhere around page 13. Soon the two were embroiled in a debate on if the second or third book of said author was more realistic.

* * *

In the darkness of the house a small fire was lit and Rooch studied the pictures in front of it. Though to many they would show little more than a woman flirting with a man he knew something about it that made him stare. Something that he hadn't seen before. With a frustrated sigh he moved the picture out of the area of caution of the fire place and felt the heat permeate his scarred bones. He knew the chilly fall was ending and quickly moving to a cold winter.

Very slowly he stood and allowed the cracks and knots in his body to unwind, the seductive song from what lay in the basement nearly pulled him but the Herculean will he had would not bend. The cozy nest held secrets aplenty but that was one even he wished he didn't have to hide. "Soon" he said as he looked at the photo on the small alter "They will make their move, I only hope I move fast enough when they do" the memorial photo stood in silent salute of the graduate and the boy

* * *

The two women had spent hours talking and Raven found herself freely speaking with this woman, although so different they were very like of mind and she asked Wend about how she came across such an odd employer. The woman gave a small chuckle "I grew up in an orphanage and being one of the elder children I was given more liberties, one night I was out walking and saw this strange man sitting on the bench at a nearby park…I hadn't seen him before and I was really worried about what he might do…but I caught him bleeding…pretty badly and rushed over, he waved off the ambulance and somehow I got him fixed up enough that he wouldn't die. Apparently his girlfriend had hit him with her truck and got out to stab him with a knife and got a few good shots in before she tripped and well…" Wend was quite for a moment "I really didn't know what to make of it, the wounds did match what he was saying but who tells a stranger that? Somehow we managed to get to a small clinic that was open and they took him in. I really thought he was psychotic until later" Amiline had an odd smile on her face "When the home sent me on my way I didn't really know what I wanted to do. But I got a letter with a map saying that if I wanted a place to stay and a job he'd give it to me in repayment for that night…it's been six years since I first saw him…and this letter was a year ago…but I didn't have anything to lose and I met him."

Raven nodded "Rooch…so you've seen the man in person? And lived with him?"

The other nodded happily "Yeah, he took me in and started to teach me how to do what he does. I've never looked back and never felt more happy. I moved out half a year ago and I can't wrap my head around how far I've come in a year."

Raven felt her own nod go "Amazing how much things can change in a year" she intoned cryptically and Wend only smiled.

Then Amiline's phone went off. It was from Rooch:

_Somebody just burned down the office,_

_Stay safe. I'll contact you later_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long delay but this chapter really stumped me…I don't really know why, and sorry for any mistakes I finished this up at a…well let's just say it's not a good time to be writing and I should probably be asleep…yeah

* * *

Rooch stared at the smoldering remains of his building before sighing with gritted teeth "Looks like I've got to find out who did this on top of everything else"

Wend shot back a text: _Are you safe?_

With a smile he sent back an affirmative before continuing his investigation, a small half burned jacket with a very distinctive patch was under some rubble and in a moment he could start to see what had happened, a few shoe prints and a melted door hinge and he figured it out. Anybody who knew the detective knew he was strange. But effective.

**The arsonists had set the accelerant around the building, judging from the prints somewhere about four or so. But after they had set the building ablaze the pressure inside from the rapidly heating air and pipes had caused the door to break the lock and one of the men had his jacket caught on the almost molten handle which had caught his jacket on fire and he quickly tore it off and left it to burn .**

He turned the jacket over in his hands and slowly pried the markings off and growled "These idiots have no idea what they're getting themselves into…"

* * *

Raven felt her own tension leave as Wend relaxed "Is he okay?"

Her breath came out in a relieved huff "Yeah, he's fine"

The sorceress tapped her fingers against the table "Is there anything the Titans can do?"

Amiline looked down at the screen again "I rather think he'll be using you for awhile…" she stood up and paid the bill, she was half way out the door when she looked back at the dark girl "Are you coming? We've got work to do"

* * *

Robin stared at Raven before looking down at the file in his hand, almost 200 pages of criminal activity of the 'Four Scholars' as they were called, petty mobsters who hadn't broken out of small time things…until burning the detective's building down. Now he was out for revenge, digging up every dirty secret on the four and painting a bull's eye on their backs.

He handed the file to Cyborg who scanned it before whistling "Man, this is one dude I don't want to piss off…"

Star nodded when she looked over the multitude of photos and proofs of their misconduct. Robin, however, seemed a touch more troubled "Raven, we need to talk to the detective before we make any moves."

Thus the next day they were sitting in a back up office just for occasions where the first was…indisposed. But still the smile stared at them and electronically neutral voice was scrubbed so much that not even Cyborg's tech could find out what he truly sounded like.

"Hello Titans. I see that Robin doesn't trust me"

The stoplight snarled "No I don't, nobody ever leaves that much information without either expecting something or changing something"

The detective sighed "I am expecting you to take down those four idiots for burning down that building. I'd rather you do it soon, I rushed to get it to you because it has come to my attention that a particularly nasty fate is hovering over their heads"

Starfire asked naively "What sort of fate and who would do this to them?"

The instantaneous response was "I make it my code to protect my client's confidentiality. I've said all I can say about this…though Raven and I have a further conversation, though I feel that later it may have bearing on the case in a way"

The others left leaving the dark girl and the detective, she watched them close the door and felt them walk to the car before she turned back "Okay, what is it?'

Though she couldn't even feel him through the walls she could tell that he was prepping himself and figuring the best way to phrase whatever it was. She didn't wait very long "Ms. Raven we have an issue." the photo popped up "for some reason it felt like I was missing something about this photo…" he paused again "but that is neither here, nor there. I asked you to stay since I do have a deal with you and you seem the most level headed…usually." She felt the flinch at the last word before he continued "You must find the those men before this fate does. It's your only chance to find the man you're after. He will kill them given a chance"

Her eyes seemed to glow in the most odd way "Please tell me it's not one of the idiots who burned down the building?"

His reply: "Please call your friends back in"

Robin stared at the screen almost as if it would suddenly show the man behind it when he growled "Okay, so what is it now besides your ominous warning?"

"I would tell you more but possibly the only one who could play off it is…was Beast Boy but seeing how he must be dead-"

"What do you mean 'must be dead'?" the cybernetic man gasped.

The voice echoed "Since he's not on the team and I haven't had the time to do much I assumed he died since he's no longer with you"

Robin shook his head "What are you talking about? He left a year ago!"

There was a moment of complete silence before the neutral voice came back on but all of them could tell he was angry and yelling into the speaker "Are you fucking morons? You let go of the single greatest anti-villain in living memory?"

Starfire had retreated from the monotone barrage before asking "Please tell us what you mean by these words"

He may have heard her but his list of explicit grew even as she asked her question "Think about it, he can get into air tight safes before anybody breaks in and he is without a doubt the worlds best assassin even just in theory. How many people die of bites every year? Imagine the news, crime kingpins died of a scorpion sting, assassins assassinated by a spider, jungle guerilla fighters died of a snake bite. Perfect crime. And you just let him walk away. Jesus Christ" the could feel the discontent just from the words and slowly they backed out leaving the detective to go on.

* * *

Killer Moth was trembling, the animal DNA in him knew it's king and most dangerous adversary was nearby, Fang and Kitten were in similar form. The moth stepped forward "I-I have what you asked for…" and he set down his experimentation journal and the key to his laboratory before stepping back into the light of the only street lamp.

A deep growling purr echoed and two slits gleamed in the non-light "Thank you, and I have what I promised you. Remember, if they question you, you are to tell them _"

The moth picked up the test tubes and slowly drew a syringe before injecting himself with the contents of the gifted tube. For a moment his skin seemed to burn and shrink along with every other bone and fiber in him before he looked at his hands.

For the first time in years he had honest to god skin "T-thank you!" he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

Detained. At an airport. He sighed and rubbed his temples, of course his first day of vacation and he was detained…(I can tell you this sucks, my grandma, wheelchair bound Indian lady of eighty years with dementia and diabetes got detained in a Russian airport…brilliant guys).

The stoplight stood in front of him "Killer Moth! What are you doing?"

"Really? You're seriously asking me that? Here? Now? You've seen my tickets: Langkawi, the Jewel of Kedah. My bags are filled with Hawaiian shirts and I've reserved two huts for three months." the man shook his head "Okay, I'll explain it in little words for you. It's called a vacation, it's a break from work…something like what you need to get the stick out of your ass"

Raven was stunned for a second, here was the man who used to be Killer Moth, a blond 40-ish man dressed in flip-flops, a bright yellow Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Cyborg peeked out from around the corner "Yo Rob! We got a test tube here…filled with something even I can't figure out"

The scientist scowled and huffed "You idiots, it's obviously a retro active DNA sequencing virus. It's what I used to turn me and Fang back"

Starfire blinked "But you did not make this?"

He snorted "Of course not! That serum is light-years ahead of every other lab in the world. You know what" the man snapped "I'll give you the formula if you'll let me get on my _goddamned flight!_"

Cyborg nodded vigorously and Robin grudgingly before the older man reached in his bag and handed them a few more tubes before pushing his way out of the crowd and to the door that would lead him to the plane with his daughter and her boyfriend, just as he passed through the threshold he called over his shoulder "The man who made that told me that if I met you…'Even Titans died, that's how the Gods came to be'" and he bolted to the flying tube.

* * *

Against his will Robin had to admit that Rooch's information was too good to pass up and if the criminals were indeed going to die…well, that he couldn't tolerate. So that night they were hidden in an alley in the darker side of the city. One of the Four Scholars had entered the side street and lit a pipe while the other three spoke amongst themselves about something less than thrilling. Robin was in the act of lifting his foot when Hell seemed to open up and lash out with Satan's teeth at the four. Sliced into small parts the former humans fell into piles of meat. A harsh voice cut through their shock **"Step out and I won't have to shred you like I did these idiots"** a moment of silence passed with no movement **"Blood always smells so good, I wonder if I should spill more…"**

The heroes stepped out "We did what you asked, now return the favor and lets see who you are!" Robin called.

"**I've been right behind you the entire time, it's not my fault that you're too blind to notice me"** and the group did turn to see him their mystery assassin.

Or rather, their once teammate. Beast Boy stood now at nearly six feet with a total disinterest at what he had just done, with a single glance he noticed a distinct blue green on the mechanical Titan's fingers "**I see you found my gift to Killer Moth**"

Cyborg had indeed analyzed the medicine and found it…beyond any capabilities of any lab on earth. And now it suddenly made sense. Using Beast Boy's DNA as a template for the 'perfect' human the virus rewrote Moth's mixed blueprint to make one entirely human.

Robin snarled at his former teammate "You're under arrest for the murder of three-"

"**I killed four of them…or did the 'Four' part of the 'Four Scholars' mean nothing to you?" **The murderer asked in such a blatant tone that one thing was clear: any respect for the boy wonder was gone, shredded, killed and buried in the deepest darkest pit he could find.

The leader continued on with anger in his voice "Whatever. Just let me cuff you and take you in"

Logan tapped his chin **"I'd rather not and say we did"** Robin let out a battle cry and leaped forward only to be dodged like he wasn't there.

Again and again the attacks flowed, each one dodged by the smallest breath before the next moved in, the two combatants were so close that none of the others could get a shot without endangering their captain. Slowly, methodically the two got closer and closer to Cyborg until a birdarang held like a knife missed the green man and cut an exposed wire at the cybernetic teen's elbow, rendering his main weapon off line before the little bird's roundhouse kick was deflected to hit the man in the temple with enough force to knock him out. With a growl the already incensed boy roared "How dare you do that to Cyborg!"

The other responded with a lackadaisical **"Do what? I haven't done anything. You on the other hand…"** with patience running at an all time low Robin lauched a flying kick at the other only to be caught in mid air and launched at the orange girl who was knocked out of action by the force of the boy hitting her and the ice disk that his opponent had placed on his cape going off, Starfire only had time to move the two close enough to the ground that neither was damaged by the fall before she was formed into an ice block.

Raven floated down, brute force did nothing but maybe talking would. "Beast Boy…what happened to you?"

The anger that seemed to drive him faded and he became just another bitter young man, albeit green and with the power of all the animal kingdom at his fingertips. He let out a bitter chuckle "I got to see how bad things are from a different perspective…I held one job after another but none of them worked out…all I'm good for now is mercenary work…"

The empathic girl remember the detective's words and closed her eyes to let her senses wander even as she asked the question "A certain detective said I would find the man from a" she faltered at the words that eluded her and the same aura that she was attracted to those months ago "you and I…" she gaped.

Running a hand through her hair he gave a bitter, defeated smile "I spent years pining for you…I leave and you want me…the typical story of what you can't have" he slammed his lips onto hers with the same reluctant fervor she experienced when he was chained by her will.

To her infinite displeasure it was him. The one entity that could annoy her to no end was the one that held the other half of her soul, the one that she had been searching for. The one that she couldn't have. With a final chase kissed that seemed almost obscene in light of the passionate one they just shared he stepped back and turned to see the blood of those he killed coagulating on the street in a deep dark puddle, a hand of dark energy wrapped around his torso "I'm not letting you go again" she hissed as two more eyes opened.

He gave an innocent chuckle "Rae, you don't have a choice" and her powers were wrenched open and he stepped out before giving her another smile, just as bitter as the previous "Tell Rooch to keep an eye open…and that I say 'Hi'" and he leapt away leaving Raven to realize how wrong she had been.


End file.
